One aspect of the present invention relates to a positive airway pressure support system and in particular to patient interface device for communicating a flow of air to an airway of a user in which the patient interface device includes a helmet-style headgear adapted to support an airway interface on a user and to an associated method of using such a patient interface system.
Aspects of the present invention generally relates to components for medical systems for conveying gases to and or from a patient's airway. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to headgear, a patient interface, or an assembly of headgear and a patient interface as part of a medical system for conveying breathable gases to and/or from a patient or as part of a breathing system.
Human infants are commonly described as obligate nasal breathers as they prefer breathing through their nose rather than mouth. Most infants, however, are able to breathe through their mouth if their nose is blocked. Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) is a commonly used, noninvasive treatment for various respiratory diseases in neonates, children and adults. Nasal masks and cannula which forms (in part) a patient interface of some breathing systems, are typically held in place on a patient's head by elasticized straps, buckles or retaining systems which often include Velcro straps and tape. For example, adhesive patches or other dermal connection systems are used to position the mask and cannula onto an infant's face. The pressure applied by the straps under tension and tape placed on the face of the existing tethering systems result is distortion of facial and cranial structures, skin reactions, skin abrasions or breakdown when the adhesive is applied and removed multiple times. To overcome the deleterious effects of current CPAP tethering, an innovative medical system was implemented. The medical system comprises a helmet which offers reduced or minimal pressure on the skull or facial features (for example, cheeks) of the patient by helmet and minimizes pressure along cranial structures.
Problems with neonatal or infant CPAP and Endotracheal patient devices in use are that the devices include straps tethering a nasal cannula and bonnet/head gear to the bony structure of the face to secure the device firmly to the face. The straps used to connect the nasal cannula or mask to the face have a narrow width of about 0.75 cm at the narrow end to about 1 cm at the distal end. When the strap is in use, the strap is stretched around the head and under tension. The tension places a lot of pressure on a limited area of the face (cheeks). Often the breathing system is used by a neonate for a long period of time (months) and worn each day for many hours. There are many examples of a strap tethering system connected to a gas delivery mask and used to hold a gas delivery mask such as a CPAP mask onto the face of a patient such as a neonate wherein the same degree of (constant) pressure is exerted on a limited area of the face causing distortions to the face and resulting in facial deformities over time. This is especially problematic in neonates having deformable bones and tissues. The constant pressure delivered to the face by the small surface area of a strap or band around the head and in direct contact with a neonate's face (e.g. cheeks) in order to secure the mask or nasal cannula to the face causes the problems earlier discussed.